AISHITERU
by Shafdha no Hime
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah pasangan yang sudah lama bersama. Namun, Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke sudah tak menyukainya lagi. Sementara itu, teman sekelas Sakura ;Naruto malah lebih memperhatikan dirinya. Akankah Sakura berpaling ke Naruto? Ataukah ia tetap mempertahankan Sasuke? [Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke]/mind to RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

**AISHITERU**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC , AU, gaje, typo(s), bad diction, etc.

 **Don't like? Don't Read!**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Chapter 1**

"Sasuke-kun~"

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun, Tunggu Aku !"

Sakura berusaha mengejar Sasuke yang jauh didepannya agar dapat berjalan di samping Sasuke. Ya, Sakura selalu ingin dekat dengan Sasuke dimanapun Ia berada, layaknya pasangan-pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Wajar saja, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan sejak pertama masuk KHS (re:Konoha High School), namun sifat Sakura yang terlalu 'Posesif' pada Sasuke membuat Sasuke agak risih. Bagaimana tidak ? Posisi mereka baru memasuki koridor KHS tapi Sakura selalu ingin dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Kau ini, padahal aku hanya ingin berangkat bersamamu, tapi kau malah meninggalkanku dibelakang !"

Sakura akhirnya dapat menyusul Sasuke dan berhasil berjalan di samping Sasuke walaupun Ia kesulitan membarengi langkah Sasuke yang santai tapi pasti(?) , Ia langsung menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke datar.

Itulah jawaban yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali 'mampir' ke telinga Sakura dari mulut pelit Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku lelah mengejarmu dan kau hanya menjawab begitu ?"

Sakura mulai kesal dengan Sasuke, gadis berambut pink Itu menggembungkan pipinya. Manis, memang manis ! Tapi sayang sekali, tak mempan pada Sasuke.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Sakura ! Kau kan bisa ke kelasmu sendiri sekarang !"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melepaskan gandengan Sakura dan menatapnya tajam, sehingga membuat Sakura tersentak.

" _G-Gomen_ , Sasuke-kun.. "

Ucap Sakura lirih dan menunduk merasa bersalah, walaupun entah disini siapa yang salah.

Sasuke tak menanggapi ucapan maaf Sakura dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menunduk dan terpaku di belakangnya. Sedetik rasa Sakit menyayat hati Sakura.

"Kau dulu tak Seperti itu, Sasuke-kun"

Gumam Sakura sambil memandang punggung Sasuke yang Semakin menjauh.

 ***Skip***

Sakura Sudah berada di Kelasnya. dia memang tak sekelas dengan Sasuke, ia di kelas 12B dan Sasuke di kelas 12A. Beruntunglah kelas mereka bersebelahan. Jadi, mereka masih bisa saling berhubungan dengan lancar. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang entah kenapa sudah mulai berubah. Sasuke tak seromantis dulu, tak perhatian seperti biasanya, jarang menghampirinya saat jam istirahat dan hanya bicara seperlunya. Padahal Sakura adalah gadis cantik bermarga Haruno yang Selalu mencintainya.

 **'Plakk!'**

"Jidat bodoh, aku lupa membawa Buku catatan hari ini !"

Sakura menepuk keras jidat lebarnya setelah Ia sadar lupa membawa buku catatannya. Dan sialnya, Ia malah menyalahkan jidatnya sendiri.

"Gawat, aku pasti akan di hukum Kakashi-sensei !"

Sakura makin cemas saat buku yang dicarinya benar-benar tertinggal di rumah.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?"

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning menghampiri meja Sakura yang terlihat gelisah kemudian duduk di samping Sakura, Sakura merasa tak masalah.

Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelas Sakura yang cukup dekat dengannya. Dia pemuda yang baik, berisik, namun perhatian.

"i-ini, aku lupa membawa buku catatan hari ini"

Jawab Sakura sambil mencoba tersenyum, namun tak dapat menutupi kecemasannya.

" _emm_ , bagaimana jika kau gunakan saja buku catatanku ?"

Naruto mencoba menawarkan bantuan pada Sakura.

"Oh, t-tidak perlu,Naruto. _Arigatou_ !"

Sakura berusaha menolak dengan halus, Ia hanya tak ingin menyusahkan orang lain. Senyum manis tersungging di bibir _peach_ nya, dan senyum itu membuat lawan bicaranya diam-diam terpesona.

"Tapi, kau bisa di hukum ?!"

Naruto malah khawatir.

" _Daijoubu_ , Naruto !" Sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum. Ia sangat merasakan ketulusan teman lelakinya itu.

 ***Skip***

Dan benar saja, saat ini Sakura tengah di hukum karena buku bodohnya dan sekarang ia malah menyalahkan buku. Setelah ini, ia akan menyalahkan apa lagi ? Author kah ? (-.-")

Di tengah terik matahari, ia disuruh berdiri dengan posisi hormat menghadap tiang bendera. Sudah satu jam ia mematung seperti ini, ia mulai merasakan pusing dan lemas.

 _'Kami-sama, tolong aku!'_ batinnya.

 _ **'Kringgg!'**_

Bel istrahat berbunyi, para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Sementara Sakura harus menahan capek sekaligus malu saat setiap siswa yang lewat memandanginya, berbisik-bisik, atau bahkan menertawainya. Hukuman Sakura belum berakhir, masih satu jam tersisa.

"Sasuke-kun, dimana kau.."

Gumam Sakura sedikit merintih menahan pusing, matanya mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ , kekasihnya. Berharap ia akan menolongnya walaupun mustahil. Masih dalam posisi hormat.

Tiba-tiba _emerald_ Sakura melebar saat sosok yang di cintainya itu muncul keluar kelas dengan tampang dingin mempesonanya(?). Senyuman mengembang di bibir Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, akhirnya kau dat- "

Senyuman Sakura musnah seketika.

Sasuke hanya memandang dirinya yang notabene masih berstatus kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan sinis, kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang sudah pucat sekaligus gosong terbakar matahari dan amarah di hatinya.

 _Shannarooo!_

 **To be Continued**

Jeng jeng jeng! Ini Fic ke-2 Author. ( **reader: gak nanya**!)

Setelah fic pertama mengandung unsur (?) romantisme dan petualangan ***blehh**

Author tiba-tiba pengen bikin fic yang bermasalah ***mksdlo?**

Ah lupakan.

Berhubung ini fic masih amburadul dan gaje, author Sangat mengharapkan review kalian untuk membantu author ***PuppyEyesNoJutsu**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AISHITERU**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC , gaje, typo(s), bad diction, etc.

Don't like? Don't Read!

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Chapter 2**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu, Sakura masih menunggu Sasuke di depan sekolah sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan pink nya. Namun ia tetap bersabar menunggu Sasuke yang masih di kelas.

" _Ara~_ , Sasuke-kun !" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang terlihat sudah keluar kelas dan mulai berjalan menghampirinya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, Kenapa ada teman-teman Sasuke juga? Biasanya Sasuke pulang hanya berdua dengannya saja.

"Sakura, Kau duluan saja ! Aku sedang ada urusan lain."

Dengan datarnya, Sasuke malah menyuruh Sakura pulang. Tanpa dirinya, yang artinya Sakura pulang sendirian.

". . ." Sakura membisu.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri,kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Sasuke langsung pergi dari hadapan Sakura diikuti teman-temannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

Sakura masih terpaku di tempat, tersirat kekecewaan di hatinya. Sangat-sangat sakit ! Ia rela menunggu Sasuke tapi ia malah dibiarkan sendirian. Sementara Sasuke lebih memilih pergi bersama teman-temannya. Kebohongan apa lagi ini ?!

Sakura memang gadis periang dan kuat. Namun, saat ini Ia tidak mampu lagi membendung air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bukan gadis cengeng !" Ia mengusap air mata di pipinya dan berusaha tersenyum seperti biasanya, walaupun sebenarnya ia membohongi dirinya sendiri.

 _ **'Wuushh...'**_

Angin bertiup kencang, langit juga mulai mendung, rintik-rintik air hujan mulai berjatuhan.

"Ah, Sial ! Aku belum pulang dan malah hujan."

Sakura menggerutu sambil berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

"Bagus, Sakura ! Tadi siang kau gosong kepanasan dan sekarang hampir beku kedinginan !"

Sakura mulai kumat merutuki dirinya sendiri, dia menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya berharap mengurangi rasa dingin. Tapi percuma saja, Saat ini ia hanya memakai seragam sekolah pendek.

"Sasuke-kun, Kau dimana.."

Tanpa sadar, Sakura teringat sesuatu dengan tatapan kosong.

 ***Flash Back***

"Sasuke-kun, Sampai kapan kita akan disini?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, Manja.

Saat ini mereka sedang berteduh di depan sebuah toko karena tiba-tiba hujan turun deras.

"Tenang saja, Ada aku disini."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya mencubit lembut pipi Sakura,Gemas.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam sambil menunggu hujan reda, sampai tiba-tiba..

 _ **'Blammm..!'**_

"Sasuke-kun !"

Kilatan serta suara petir yang menggelegar membuat Sakura terkejut dan refleks memeluk makhluk tampan disampingnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Sakura yang ketakutan dan masih ngumpet di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Suaramu saja mirip petir, tapi kau sendiri malah takut dengan petir"

Sasuke menyeringai bermaksud meledek Sakura.

Merasa tersinggung, Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke kesal. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukan 'tak sengaja' nya, namun di tahan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menarik kembali kepala Sakura agar kembali kedalam dekapannya.

Sakura _blushing_.

 ***Flash Back End***

"Sakura-Chan?"

Seseorang melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Tanya pemuda itu lagi dan langsung membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"O-Oh, Naruto. Kau sedang apa disini?"

Sakura malah balik bertanya. Ternyata dia Naruto yang kebetulan lewat jalan itu dan melihat Sakura melamun di pinggir jalan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

Naruto _Sweatdrop_.

" _Ano_ , Aku tadi mau pulang tapi malah hujan, jadi aku berteduh disini, ehehe.."

Sakura malah cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal samasekali.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti, Ayo pulang!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto mengajak pulang bersamanya. Naruto hanya tidak tega melihat perempuan sendirian di jalan.

"A-Apa ?"

Sakura ingin memastikan pendengarannya, walaupun sebenarnya ia mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah !"

Akhirnya Sakura menurut saja dengan Naruto, ia pun mulai naik dan membonceng Naruto dengan motor sport nya yang berwarna jingga itu. Lagipula Sakura tak tahu lagi harus pulang dengan siapa, untung saja ada Naruto yang mau berbaik hati padanya. Daripada mengharap pada Sasuke, eh? Sasuke? Kira-kira sedang apa dia sekarang, di saat kekasihnya membutuhkannya.

 _Shannaroo !_

Mereka berdua hanya membisu sepanjang jalan, posisi seperti ini malah membuat keduanya merasa canggung. Apalagi Sakura, ia tetap menjaga posisinya agar tak terlalu 'menempel' dengan Naruto. Tapi diam-diam, Sakura memperhatikan Naruto dari belakang.

 _'Mmhhh.. Kalau dekat seperti ini, Naruto keren juga, apalagi dia baik denganku.'_

Sakura cengar-cengir sendiri, tapi kemudian ia malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat sesuatu..

 _'Tidak, Sakura ! Kau itu masih punya Sasuke-kun. Yah, walaupun dia berubah jahat pun dia itu tetap kekasihmu !'_

Batin Sakura berkonflik sendiri, Naruto yang tak sengaja melihat tingkah Sakura dari kaca spion motornya mulai keheranan.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan ?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, walaupun pandangannya tetap fokus kedepan.

" _Nandemonai_.. Oh ya, itu rumahku sudah kelihatan !"

Sakura gugup dan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura, Sakura juga sudah turun dari motor Naruto.

" _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ , Naruto !"

Sakura membungkukkan badannya (Ojigi) pada Naruto tanda terimakasih.

"Ya, aku pulang dulu. _Ja~_ "

Naruto langsung 'Ngegas' dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya melambai dan tersenyum walaupun Naruto tak melihatnya.

Tanpa sadar, sepasang mata _onyx_ memandang tajam Sakura dari kejauhan.

 **To Be Continued**

Author jawab review dari chap 1 dulu..

\- **Savanass** : Hai juga, kak! ^^

iya, ini sudah di lanjut,kok.

Author juga masih belajar, makasih review nya ! ***Jempol**

\- **Stevyje** : Hehe, Maafkan author yg nubi ini ***Bungkuk**

Nanti author coba perbaiki kedepannya ! Makasih udah Review ! ^^

\- **Shinaciku** : Hehe, syukurlah kalo suka. ***ngelusdada**

Iya,masih acak-acakan nih fic. Makasih Review nya! ^^

\- : Iya,kah? Hehe, author sendiri malah gak tau fic ini sebenernya bagus atau gak. T_T

Siiiip ! Terimakasih Review nya ! ^^

PM kah? Oh, Silahkan~

Untuk para Senpai diatas, Author ucapkan _Doumo arigatou !_

 **RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AISHITERU**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC , gaje, typo(s), bad diction, etc.

 **Don't like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!1**

 **Chapter 3**

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang mungil miliknya, masih dengan seragam sekolah, ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini.

Sakura memijit-mijit kedua pelipisnya, begitu banyak kejadian hari ini yang membuat kepalanya pening, terutama Sasuke. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati,

 _'Apa Sasuke-kun masih menyukaiku? Kalau iya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia bersikap cuek padaku? Kenapa dia menghindariku? Kau terlalu banyak tanya, Sakura! Ayolah bepikir!'_

"Argghh!"

Sakura mengacak-acak rambut gulalinya, otaknya buntu tak bisa menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Ia meraih bantal di sampingnya dan langsung meninjunya kuat-kuat.

 _ **'Bugh!'**_

 _ **'Bugh!'**_

"Aku membencimu, Sasuke-kun!"

 _ **'Bugh!'**_

 _ **'Bugh!'**_

"Aku sangat membencimu, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura terus berteriak kesal sambil terus meninju bantalnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Kasihan sekali, bantal itu hanya membisu dijadikan pelampiasan emosi Sakura.

"Aku-"

Mendadak Sakura menghentikan kepalan tinju yang hampir mendarat hanya beberapa senti dari permukaan bantal yang sudah penyok tersebut.

"-sangat menyayangimu, Sasuke-kun!"

Labil, sekarang Sakura malah memeluk erat bantal teraniaya tersebut dengan pandangan sayu.

Hatinya memang sakit dan benci melihat Sasuke-nya mulai berubah, namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dirinya masih mencintai Sasuke.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, jika tadi hatinya yang berbicara, maka sekarang giliran logikanya yang mengeluarkan pendapat sendiri.

"Naruto.."

Ia mendadak teringat Naruto.

"Naruto sangat baik padaku, tapi selama ini aku hanya menganggap kebaikannya hanya sebatas teman biasa. Sementara, aku terus saja mengejar-ngejar Sasuke-kun yang mungkin sudah bosan, muak, atau apalah itu, aku tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini terus oleh Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura tidak pernah sebimbang ini sebelumnya, tapi setelah berpikir panjang-lebar, antara hati dan logika, akhirnya logikalah yang menang. Sakura memutuskan untuk dekat dengan Naruto saja, peduli amat dengan hubungannya bersama Sasuke yang sudah tak tentu arah itu.

"Yosh, Sudah kuputuskan!"

Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil melempar bantal penyok tadi dengan asal, tangan mulusnya mengepal.

 ***skip***

Sakura berjalan memasuki koridor KHS dengan ceria, ia sudah memantapkan hatinya mulai hari ini setelah ia berpikir panjang kemarin, tangannya menenteng bekal berbalut kain pink bermotif bunga sakura.

Namun pikirannya buyar seketika saat _ikemen_ raven yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu juga memasuki koridor bebarengan dengannya secara tak sengaja, dan membuat mereka berdua bersenggolan.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura terlonjak begitu menyadari pemuda itu Sasuke, beruntung kotak bekalnya tak jatuh saat bersenggolan cukup keras tadi.

" _Nani?_ "

Seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya memandang dingin Sakura, namun ia sedikit melirik benda di genggaman Sakura itu.

"Tidak ada!"

Jawab Sakura cuek dan cepat-cepat berlalu dari Sasuke, ia tak pernah seperti ini pada Sasuke sebelumnya, dan itu membuat Sakura merasa aneh.

Sasuke hanya memandang heran Sakura dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Sakura sudah sampai di kelasnya, ia langsung menghampiri meja Naruto.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto!"

Sapa Sakura lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura-chan!"

Balas Naruto ramah.

" _Kore, obento_."

Sakura langsung menyerahkan bekal yang dibawanya tadi pada Naruto.

"Untukku?"

Naruto menerima kotak bekal tersebut dengan tatapan bertanya, Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Aku membawakannya khusus untukmu."

"Wah, _sugoi! Arigatou_ , Sakura-chan!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil membuka bekal pemberian Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedang menuju kelasnya tak sengaja melihat adegan Naruto dan Sakura tadi saat dirinya melewati kelas Sakura yang bersebelahan dengan kelasnya, Onyx kelamnya melirik tajam kedua insan berbeda gender tersebut dari depan pintu kelas Sakura.

"Ooh."

Satu kata dengan makna tersembunyi keluar dari mulut Sasuke, entah bermakna acuh, merendahkan, atau mungkin.. cemburu?

Sasuke langsung berlalu tanpa kata.

 **To be Continued**

Author akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah kemarin-kemarin sempet moody nulis fic. ***fyuhh**

Jadi, maapin kalo fic drabble chaptered absurd ini mengecewakan **. *dijitak**

makasih yang udah fav/fol/review, ^_^

berkat kalian, author jadi cemungut lagi deh.

 **Mind to RnR?3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AISHITERU**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC , gaje, typo(s), bad diction, etc.

 **Don't like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!1**

 **Chapter 4**

Sudah seminggu sejak Sakura memutuskan menjauhi Sasuke meski tanpa ada kata putus, Sakura sudah mulai terbiasa tanpa Sasuke. Yah, walaupun terkadang mau tidak mau ia tetap melihat Sasuke karena mereka satu sekolah.

Seperti hari ini, kelas Sakura (12B) sedang bertanding basket dengan kelas sebelahnya, yaitu kelas Sasuke (12A). Yang sedang bertanding tentu saja tim Naruto dan tim Sasuke.

Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu tim Naruto dan tim Sasuke beradu skill basket mereka, skor kedua tim selalu imbang dan tak kunjung muncul pemenang ataupun yang kalah, dan itulah yang membuat pertandingan tersebut sangat sengit.

Sebagai penghuni kelas yang baik, Sakura terus bersorak menyemangati tim dari kelasnya, tim Naruto. Siapa bilang Sakura akan menyemangati Sasuke?

"NARUTOOO, _GANBATTE_ ~"

Sakura terus berteriak menyemangati tim dari kelasnya, lebih tepatnya menyemangati Naruto.

Di telinga Sasuke teriakan itu terasa sangat mengganggu dan mengusik hatinya dibandingkan dengan teriakan-teriakan para siswi dari kelasnya yang histeris meneriaki dirinya 'Sasuke tampan, berjuanglah!' cukup membuatnya muak.

"NARUTO, JANGAN KALAH!"

Sakura terus berteriak dari bangku penonton, Naruto hanya melempar senyum singkat pada Sakura karena ia sedang fokus menghadapi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang entah kenapa sangat terusik oleh teriakan Sakura, akhirnya melirik tajam Sakura dengan _deathglare_ Uchihanya. Sakura yang merasa ada pandangan mata yang memburunya, berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dan pura-pura tak melihat Sasuke sambil terus meneriaki Naruto.

Melihat Sasuke yang lengah dan kehilangan fokusnya akibat teriakan Sakura tadi, Naruto langsung mengambil kesempatan itu untuk merebut bola dari tangan Sasuke kemudian dengan mudahnya memasukkan bola itu ke ring basket dan...

" _SHANNAROOO_ , KAU MENANG, NARUTO!"

Sorak-sorai nan heboh dari pendukung tim Naruto alias kelas 12B, terutama suara Sakura yang mendominasi.

Sasuke hanya mematung di tengah lapangan, matanya tak bergeser sedikitpun memandang Sakura yang tengah terbawa _euforia_ kemenangan, tak peduli suara umpatan-umpatan dari timnya yang menyalahkan dirinya sebagai penyebab kekalahan. Pasalnya, kelas Sasuke terkenal lebih unggul di bidang apa saja dibandingkan dengan kelas sebelahnya, 12B. Jadi, kekalahan seperti ini sangatlah mempermalukan kelas 12A, tapi Sasuke tak peduli.

 ***Skip***

Pertandingan sudah usai, seluruh tim beserta pendukungnya satu persatu meninggalkan lapangan basket _indoor_ KHS tersebut.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di tepi lapangan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kelelahan.

" _Omedetou_ , Naruto!"

Sakura mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto atas kemenangannya tadi sembari duduk di samping Naruto, Naruto cuma nyengir singkat.

"Aku membawakanmu minum."

Sakura menyerahkan botol minum pada Naruto.

"Untukku lagi?"

Naruto bertanya seperti itu untuk kesekian kalinya ketika akhir-akhir ini Sakura mendadak perhatian 'lebih' dengannya. Naruto agak merasa aneh memang, namun ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja.2

Sasuke sudah keluar dari lapangan dan menuju kelasnya, namun ia baru menyadari kalau tasnya tertinggal di lapangan basket saat pertandingan tadi. Ia terlalu lelah sampai lupa dengan tasnya sendiri, terpaksa ia harus kembali ke lapangan.

Dan apa yang terjadi saat Sasuke kembali ke lapangan? Ia lagi-lagi melihat Naruto dan Sakura sedang duduk berdua.

Sakura yang menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang tak jauh darinya, langsung melancarkan aksinya.

"Kau benar-benar kelelahan ya, Naruto?"

Sakura mengambil selembar tisu dari sakunya lalu mengelap keringat di wajah Naruto lembut.

Sasuke memandang dingin kedua manusia tersebut dengan raut wajah tersirat kebencian, sambil mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal kemudian meninggalkan lapangan sial itu dengan decihan kecil dari mulutnya.

Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah mengelapinya, ia melihat gelagat aneh pada diri Sakura, apalagi tentang sikap Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini mendadak perhatian dengannya tanpa alasan walapun ia sendiri tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tapi kali ini, Sakura melakukannya setelah melihat kehadiran Sasuke, tentu saja Naruto berfikir ada yang aneh dan membuatnya curiga.

Naruto sudah paham sekarang, Sakura tidak benar-benar menyukainya, tapi ada alasan dibalik itu semua.

"Eng, sudah cukup, Sakura-chan."

Naruto meraih tangan Sakura yang sibuk mengelapnya lalu menariknya dari wajahnya pelan, Sakura hanya menatap Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau ada hubungan dengan anak kelas 12A yang bernama Sasuke itu?"

Nada bicara Naruto berubah serius sekarang.

Deg!

Entah kenapa pertanyaan Naruto menusuk langsung hati Sakura. Sakura hanya bungkam, ia menundukkan kepala dengan tangan meremas tisu bekas tadi.

Hening.

 _'Jadi dugaanku benar.'_

Batin Naruto, setelah melihat respon Sakura yang ia anggap sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tak tahu pasti ada apa antara kau dan Sasuke, tapi apa kau sadar?"

Naruto mulai angkat bicara dan memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap Naruto penuh tanya, ia tak begitu paham dengan pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri, termasuk aku."

lanjut Naruto dengan menekankan kata 'aku'.

"Maksudmu?"

Dahi Sakura berkerut, ia makin tak bisa mencerna kalimat-kalimat Naruto.

"Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri dengan bersikap seolah kau tak peduli dengan Sasuke, padahal kau hanya butuh perhatiannya. Dan kau membohongi aku dengan bersikap seolah kau menyukaiku, padahal mungkin kau hanya kesepian, atau mungkin... aku hanya pelarianmu saja?"

Setiap kata yang dilontarkan Naruto sukses menohok hati Sakura detik itu juga. Sakura masih tercengang, lidahnya kelu, tak mampu menjawab apapun.

 _'Apa benar yang dikatakan Naruto tadi? Aku hanya membohongi diriku sendiri? Apa aku hanya menjadikannya pelarian? Apa aku sebenarnya masih mencintai Sasuke?'_

Batin Sakura terus bergolak, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Eng, tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Aku anggap perhatianmu selama ini adalah hadiah pertemanan kita, _Arigatou_!"

Naruto tersenyum tulus sambil mengusap pelan ubun-ubun Sakura sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung dengan tatapan sendu sendirian.

Air mata Sakura yang mati-matian ia tahan, akhirnya mengalir bebas. Sakura kembali menunduk dan meremas ujung rok nya, menumpahkan segala emosi di hatinya melalui air matanya. Sekarang ia hanya sendirian di tempat itu.

"Hiks.., aku bodoh sekali!"

"Hiks..., maafkan aku, Naruto!"

Ia terus menangis merutuki dirinya yang bodoh dan ingin sekali meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang telah ia kecewakan walaupun orang-orang tersebut tak ada disitu.

"Hiks..., maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun!"

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu, Sakura."

"Eeeh?"

Sakura cengo ketika tiba-tiba mendengar jawaban dari gumaman permintaan maaf yang dirasanya begitu pelan, tak mungkin kan orang diluar ruangan ini bisa mendengarnya. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang basah dan terkejut dengan makhluk di depannya.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan kau-"

Sakura melotot tak percaya.

Ternyata Sasuke sengaja mendengarkan percakapan Sakura dan Naruto dari luar kemudian memutuskan menghampiri Sakura.

Grep!

Sasuke yang sudah duduk di samping Sakura tanpa ragu langsung merengkuh gadis pink yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu dengan erat, ia merasa bersalah atas ini semua.

"Hiks..., Sasuke-kun, _baka_!"

Sakura terus meronta dalam pelukan Sasuke. Rasa kesal, marah, rindu, juga terharu bercampur jadi satu.

"Maafkan aku yang sering mengabaikanmu."

Ucap Sasuke tulus, ia tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya walaupun Sakura terus meronta.

Namun, mungkin karena sudah lelah atau sangat rindu, Sakura berhenti meronta dan perlahan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Ternyata Naruto benar, Sakura sebenarnya masih mencintai Sasuke.

"Tapi jangan kau ulangi lagi pelarian bodohmu itu ya, Sakura!"

Barusaja Sakura tenang di pelukannya, Sasuke malah meledek dan mengeluarkan seringai khasnya yang menyebalkan di balik pelukan hangatnya.

Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menggembungkan pipinya, ngambek.

Tapi Sasuke sudah hafal tingkah Sakura, kalau sedang seperti itu cara paling ampuh adalah memeluknya kembali. Tapi nanti dulu, kali ini serius, Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sakura, kita sudah hampir tiga tahun bersama, kan?"

Sakura hanya melirik Sasuke, masih ngambek.

"Setelah kita lulus nanti dari KHS, aku akan segera melamarmu."

Sasuke tersenyum manis dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura _speechless_ , ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura langsung menerjang tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya. Ia sangat mencintai Sasukenya, ia tak bisa mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya selain dengan memeluk Sasuke. Keduanya larut dalam kehangatan.

"Sasuke-kun.." / "Sakura.."

" _AISHITERU!_ "

 **-END-**

Sampe kesemutan author ngetik fic gaje ini dan akhirnya bisa selesaaaaii.

Maafkan author jika endingnya kurang memuaskan dan tulisannya masih belepotan sehingga membuat Sharingan para reader mendadak bangkit,wkwkwk ***garing**

Makasih banyak yang udah fav/fol/review, bye bye and love you all :*

 _ **Mind to RnR?4**_


End file.
